


The Secret Diary of Lord Negaduck (Diary I)

by orphan_account



Series: The Secret Diaries of Negaduck [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, Slow To Update, Very Secret Diary, Very Slow to Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The secret (well, not-so-secret now) diary of Negaduck!
Relationships: Negaduck/Liquidator
Series: The Secret Diaries of Negaduck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Secret Diary of Lord Negaduck (Diary I)

_Date: WHO CARES?!!_

_Author: Who do you think?_

_Subject: Taken over St. Canard- FINALLY!!!!_

* * *

I've finally taken control of St. Canard, thanks to some help from my... _"friends"_ in S.H.U.S.H., and the idiocy of F.O.W.L. agent _Steelbeak._ Seriously- talk about a moron! The guy wouldn't know he was being run over by a steam roller even if it was right on top of him. And as for _Gizmodork?_ One warning shot from my bazooka and the giant mobile toaster oven goes rolling on back to Duckburg, crying for his "Scroogey" no doubt.

Pathetic.

Some of the citizens were stupid enough to resist when my forces marched into the city. Like helpless little ants, those rebels were quickly squashed. And now, here I sit in the mayor's office, scribbling these words into this dumb book (it was Launchpad's idea, not mine) while my newly hijacked Servo-bots clean up the- uh, _mess_ in the corner. Out of all the people in this city, I figured the _mayor_ would have at least put up a half-assed fight. 

Nope. He just cowered in the corner, pleading for me “not to do this.” The man was such a blubbering disaster. Whatever- it's not like he could have stopped me anyway.

This city is _MINE_ now. 

_Negaduck out!_


End file.
